Current CDMA systems implement call origination via a channel assignment message sent from a base station. More particularly, a mobile or remote unit will monitor its radio environment to determine those base stations having the best radio environment characteristics (OTHER_REPORTED_LIST). The remote unit then sends an origination message to a candidate base station having the best radio environment characteristics. The origination message contains the OTHER_REPORTED_LIST of base stations. The base station that received the origination message then sends a channel assignment message to the remote unit instructing the remote unit to begin communication with a particular base station.
Unfortunately, there exists situations where the remote unit's radio environment changes so rapidly that by the time a channel assignment message reaches the remote unit, another base station will better serve the mobile. During these situations, the remote unit will begin communication with an inferior base station. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for performing call origination within a communication system that reduces the chances that a remote unit will originate a call with a base station having inferior radio environment characteristics.